Metroid Prime 2: Echoes
| ratings = ESRB: T (Teen) CERO: 12+ PEGI: 12+ OFLC: M15+ (now known as M) USK: 12+ | platforms = Nintendo GameCube | media = 1 × Оптический диск для Nintendo GameCube | requirements = | input = }} (называлась Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes в Японии и Корее) - вторая видеоигра из [[Серия Metroid Prime|серии Prime]] и шестая из общей [[Серия Metroid|серии игр Metroid]]. Она является прямым продолжением Metroid Prime, хотя хронологически ее события происходят после Metroid Prime Hunters. Игра была разработана Retro Studios и опубликована Nintendo для Nintendo GameCube. 11 июня 2009 г. была перевыпущена для Wii в рамках проекта New Play Control! (только в Японии). Позже в этом же году игра была перевыпущена для Nintendo Wii в составе Metroid Prime Trilogy и имеет новое управление с помощью Wii Remote и Nunchuk. Сюжет Миссия на Эфире События игры происходят через некоторое время после событий Metroid Prime Hunters. Самус получает новое задание, связанное с поиском пропавшего военного подразделения Взвод Браво Галактической Федерации на планете Эфир. thumb|left|Самус приземляется на Эфир. Во время посадки на планету атмосферным электричеством выводится из строя оборудование корабля Самус, и она отправляется на поиски коммуникационного оборудования, оставленного военными недалеко от ее места посадки. Проходя по пещерам, Самус видит свисающие с их потолков мертвые тела федеральных Пехотинцев, закутанные в нечто похожее на паутину, и понимает, что военные встретились с чем-то сильным и жестоким. Ей приходится восстановить электропитание шлюза, установленного в одной из пещер, после чего на нее нападают восставшие из мертвых Пехотинцы. Спалив их своей лучевой пушкой, Самус продолжает свой путь, и в другой пещере видит странную фигуру возле темного шара энергии. Коснувшись этого шара, фигура проникает внутрь него и исчезает. Самус следует за ней. thumb|Самус окружена Инг во время первого визита на Темный Эфир. Она ощущает себя несущейся сквозь пространство - из света в тьму - и оказывается в странном месте, совершенно непохожем на то, где она только что была. Ее окружает сияние, исходящее из маячка, расположенного на шесте, торчащего из земли. Там же она видит фигуру, за которой она последовала сюда - фигура очень похожа на нее саму, только совершенно темная (энергокостюм самой Самус желто-оранжевого цвета). Темное отражение Самус выстрелом из своей ручной пушки разносит вдребезги маячок, и световая сфера начинает испаряться, постепенно сжимаясь вокруг Самус. Фигура исчезает, а на Самус нападают странные существа. Ей с большим трудом удается отбиться от них и, активировав остатки светового маяка, вернуться обратно - через тьму в свет. thumb|left|[[Взвод Браво атакован Темными Сплинтерами.]] Она вновь оказывается в той же пещере, где была раньше, и обнаруживает пропажу многих улучшений ее энергокостюма. Через некоторое время Самус находит разоренный военный корабль Галактической Федерации G.F.S. Tyr, а рядом с ним - тела погибших членов Взвода Браво. Из видеозаписи, сохранившейся в выносном автоматическом видеорегистраторе, она узнает об их судьбе - они все были атакованы и убиты неизвестными существами, похожими на гигантских темных насекомых. Там же Самус находит ракетную установку. Самус направляется в Верховный Храм, где на нее нападают те же существа, что атаковали военный корабль. После этого ей приходится сразиться с Альфа Сплинтером, в процессе битвы превращающимся в Темного Альфа Сплинтера. Победив его, Самус получает неизвестное устройство. thumb|Самус встречается с [[Ю-Мосом.]] Поднявшись в Храм, Самус встречается с последним оставшимся в живых коренным обитателем Эфира - Люминотом по имени Ю-Мос - и получает от него информацию о катастрофе, постигшей планету Эфир. За несколько лет до появления Самус Эфир пережил столкновение с огромным метеоритом, в результате чего возникла копия планеты в параллельном "темном" измерении. Люминоты назвали ее Темный Эфир. Столкновение Эфира с метеоритом оказалось фатальным - из темного измерения в светлое хлынули орды обитателей Темного Эфира, называемых Инг. Между двумя измерениями вспыхнула война, и к моменту прибытия Самус Люминоты были практически все перебиты. В довершение ко всему, Инг украли с Эфира часть ее планетарной энергии, без которой существование любой планеты невозможно. Ю-Мос сообщает Самус, что устройство, которое та получила после победы над Темным Альфа Сплинтером, является Модулем переноса энергии, незадолго до этого украденного Ингами. Он просит Самус спасти его планету, и Самус принимает вызов. Ей предстоит отправиться в три области и вернуть оттуда планетарную энергию, украденную Инг, с помощью упомянутого Модуля. Кроме этого, Ю-Мос дает ей способность сканировать информационные голограммы Люминотов сиреневого цвета. Исследования Пустынь Агона thumb|left|Самус входит в Пустыни Агона. Вначале путь Самус лежит в пустынный регион Пустыни Агона. Здесь Самус сражается с Хранителем Бомб и, победив его, восстанавливает свойство ее костюма Шар-бомба. Восстановленное улучшение оказывается кстати - с его помощью Самус удается проникнуть к Контроллеру планетарной энергии Агона и виртуально встретиться с духом погибшего стража Храма Агона И-Ша. С помощью записанного им послания Самус узнает о том, как можно выжить в отравленной атмосфере Темного Эфира, а также получает способность сканировать информационные голограммы Люминотов янтарного цвета. thumb|[[Самус Аран|Самус входит в портал на Темный Эфир.]] Продолжив свой путь, Самус выдерживает бой с Космическими Пиратами - они проникли и в этот мир. Затем с помощью Бомб Самус удается запустить построенный Люминотами портал из Эфира в его темное отражение. Попав в Темный Эфир, Самус вынуждена пользоваться оставленными здесь Люминотами Маяками и Кристаллами Света, позволяющими понемногу восстанавливать здоровье внутри создаваемых ими световых сфер - именно о них говорил И-Ша в своем голографическом послании. Добравшись до Впадины Наказаний, Самус сталкивается с одним из Инг-Хранителей, Хранителем Прыжка. Победив его, ей удается восстановить еще одно улучшение - Обувь для Прыжка в Космос. thumb|left|Первый бой с [[Темная Самус|Темной Самус.]] Вернувшись с помощью ответного портала обратно на Эфир, она обнаруживает, что в Пустынях Агона основали свою базу Космические Пираты. Там же она встречается со своим темным двойником - Темной Самус. Из записей Пиратов она узнает, что Темная Самус наводит ужас на Пиратов так же, как и сама Самус, однако действует в собственных целях - ей нужен Фазон, появившийся на планете в результате столкновения ее с огромным метеоритом. Победив Темную Самус (но не уничтожив ее), Самус получает доступ к Лучу Тьмы, позволяющему не только замораживать врагов, но и открывать временные порталы в Темный Эфир - в отличие от стационарных порталов, открываемых сканированием близстоящего терминала. На базе пиратов она находит первый временный портал в Темный Эфир и, активировав его с помощью вновь полученного Луча Тьмы, перемещается в новую область Темного Агона. Пройдя мрачными пещерами и испытав действие ядовитых испарений Порождений Тьмы, она добирается до тайника, в котором хранится другое оружие Люминотов - Луч Света. Новое оружие способно сжигать темных врагов чистой энергией света Эфира и активировать порталы, сквозь которые Самус может возвращаться обратно на Эфир. thumb|Появление Темного Аморбиса. Теперь Самус достаточно вооружена, чтобы отправиться к Темному Контроллеру планетарной энергии. Однако путь к нему лежит через Храм Темного Агона, запертый Люминотами на три ключа. Исследуя Темный Агон, Самус находит все три ключа к темному святилищу Агона, в котором находится часть похищенной Ингами планетарной энергии Эфира. Однако на этом ее задача не завершена - Самус вступает в битву с гигантским созданием мира Темного Эфира - земляным червем Аморбисом. Победив его, она получает Энергокостюм Тьмы, снижающий воздействие отравленной атмосферы Темного Эфира. Перед ней также открывается путь к первому Темному Контроллеру энергии, из которого она забирает похищенную энергию Пустынь Агона и возвращает ее в Контроллер энергии Агона. Голографический дух И-Ша благодарит ее за это. В Топях Торвуса thumb|left|Самус входит в Топи Торвуса. Вернувшись в Верховный Храм, Самус встречается с Ю-Мосом, и тот открывает для нее путь в новую область Эфира - затопленные водой Топи Торвуса. Самус отправляется туда. На этот раз она идет прямо к местному Контроллеру энергии, но перед ним, в Храме Торвуса, ей приходится отбить массированную атаку Пиратских Солдат и их летающих партнеров. Победа в сражении далась ей нелегко, но и награда того стоила - Самус находит в Храме Торвуса Супер Ракету, с помощью которой она открывает запертую дверь, ведущую к Контроллеру энергии. thumb|[[Самус Аран|Самус встречается с духом погибшего Стража Торвуса.]] Внутри она вновь, как и в Агоне, просматривает голографическую запись с посланием духа погибшего Стража Люминотов А-Вок. Тот предупреждает Самус о еще более ядовитой, чем атмосфера Темного Эфира, Темной Воде, разлитой в темном отражении Торвуса. Кроме того, он дарует ей способность сканировать информационные голограммы Люминотов изумрудного цвета и уже традиционно желает ей успеха в ее миссии - "да направит свет Эфира тебя к цели!" Найдя в Торвусе стационарный портал в Темный Эфир, Самус активирует его и проходит в Топи Темного Торвуса. Там она замечает убегающего от нее огромного Инг и бросается за ним в погоню. Это оказывается Хранитель Разгона - Инг, похитивший ее улучшение Шар-разгон. Битва с ним оказывается не из легких, тем более, что во время ее Самус даже не может восполнить свою энергию от спасительных Кристаллов Света. Однако враг повержен, и Самус получает свое улучшение обратно. Не мешкая, она отправляется обратно на Эфир, по пути захватив один из ключей от Храма Темного Торвуса. thumb|left|Самус находит Залповые Ракеты. Самус пробирается в полностью затопленную водой область Торвуса, и обнаруживает, что некоторые из дверей она не может открыть имеющимся оборудованием. Она отправляется обратно в Подножье Храма, где, после недолгих поисков, находит новое для нее улучшение - Залповые Ракеты. Доступ к ним закрыт силовым полем, но Самус, используя Шар-разгон, удается передвинуть вращающиеся панели, управляющие полем, и снять его. Получив обновление к своей Ракетнице, Самус отправляется обратно в затопленную область Топей Торвуса. thumb|[[Темная Самус появляется в Топях Торвуса.]] Здесь ей приходится, используя несколько подводных ходов, последовательно отпирать замки, фиксирующие огромный цилиндр, закрывающий проход к самой глубокой части этой области - Главному Гидроотсеку. В какой-то момент перед Самус возникает, как видение, ее темный двойник - материализовавшись в воздухе, Темная Самус смотрит на нее, после чего раздается ее ужасающий громовой смех, и она исчезает. Продвижение Самус по подводной области затрудняется тем, что вода сильно тормозит ее скорость, и схватки с монстрами становятся более сложными, а Обувь для Прыжка в Космос не может поднять ее так же высоко, как на воздухе. thumb|left|[[Альфа Блогг разрушает центральную колонну в Главном Гидроотсеке.]] Наконец, все три замка открыты, цилиндр поднимается вверх, и Самус проникает на самое дно затопленной области, где находит Гравитационный экран - улучшение ее бронекостюма, позволяющее ей передвигаться под водой так же легко, как и на поверхности. Однако радоваться рано: обратный путь перекрывает огромная тварь, содержавшаяся в закрытом резервуаре и вырвавшаяся именно в этот момент на свободу, - Альфа Блогг. Самус вступает с ним в бой и, благодаря вновь полученному Гравитационному экрану, ее движения быстры и точны, и даже стремительные таранящие атаки монстра не могут ее достигнуть. Разделавшись с этим живым подводным снарядом, Самус активирует временный портал, находящийся неподалеку, и, ненадолго переместившись в Темный Эфир, забирает там второй ключ от Темного Храма Торвуса. Приключения в подводной части Торвуса не закончены - благодаря Гравитационному экрану Самус удается активировать временный портал в Темный Эфир. Там, пробравшись через систему коридоров, она встречается с Хранителем Гарпуна - огромным Гренчлером, в которого вселился Инг, похитивший у Самус ее Луч-Гарпун. Сразившись с ним и победив, Самус восстанавливает свое улучшение. Теперь ее путь лежит обратно на Эфир, а уже оттуда, через стационарный портал, - к Темному Храму Торвуса. Там, у входа в тоннель для Морфо-Шара, ведущий к Храму, Самус находит третий и последний из трех ключей - в этом ей помогает Луч-Гарпун. Путь к Храму открыт. thumb|Личинка Чукки появляется перед Самус. Боссом, охраняющим проход к Темному Контроллеру Энергии в темной копии Топей Торвуса, является Чукка. Самус сражается с двумя ее формами - личинки и взрослого насекомого - и после победы получает Забрало Тьмы и забирает планетарную энергию из Контроллера планетарной энергии Темного Торвуса. Вернувшись обратно на Эфир, она возвращает планетарную энергию в Контроллер энергии Торвуса, и дух А-Вок благодарит ее за это. Поднебесная крепость thumb|left|Самус входит в Крепость-святилище. Самус возвращается в Верховный Храм, и Ю-Мос открывает для нее путь в последнюю область Эфира - механизированную Крепость-святилище. Он предупреждает ее о том, что многие механизмы, раньше исправно служившие Люминотам, теперь захвачены Инг и не распознают в ней друга. Самус отправляется в Крепость, лежащую в высоких горах, окруженных пропастями. В этой многоэтажной крепости она, сражаясь с восставшими роботами, решая хитроумные загадки Люминотов и путешествуя между светлым и темным измерениями, постепенно добирается до Храма Святилища. Там она, как в Агоне и Торвусе, узнает подробности о войне Люминотов с Инг от духа павшего стража Храма - О-Лир. Призрак рассказывает ей, что отсюда, из крепости, открываются порталы прямо в гнездо Инг - их Улей. Сколько бы Люминоты ни пытались атаковать гнездо Инг, ни разу не удалось им одержать победу, поскольку Инг сражались особенно отчаянно. О-Лир наделяет Самус способностью сканировать информационные голограммы Люминотов цвета кобальта. thumb|Самус вступает в бой с [[Хранитель Паука|Хранителем Паука.]] Выйдя из Контроллера планетарной энергии Крепости-святилища, Самус продолжает свое исследование, и вскоре находит Хранителя Паука - насекомое, в которое вселился Инг, укравший у Самус ее улучшение Шар-паук. Самус выдерживает изматывающее сражение с ним, проходящее исключительно в режиме Морфо-Шара, и получает обратно свое улучшение. Некоторые двери в Крепости заблокированы силовым полем желтого цвета, и, чтобы найти способ распечатать их, Самус отправляется обратно в Топи Торвуса и далее в его темное отражение, где в Подвале Храма сражается с Хранителем Супер Бомбы - плотоядным растением, которым овладел Инг, похитивший у Самус Супер Бомбу. Здесь Самус пригождается только что полученный Шар-паук. Получив улучшение, позволяющее уничтожать сразу многих врагов в радиусе поражения этой мощной Бомбы, Самус возвращается в Крепость-святилище. thumb|left|[[Темная Самус вываливается в пропасть в Орлином Гнезде, побежденная Самус.]] Здесь ей становятся доступными проходы в отсеки, ранее заблокированные дверями с желтым силовым полем. Супер Бомба открывает одну из таких дверей, и за ней Самус вновь видит своего темного антагониста - Темную Самус, сражающуюся и уничтожающую Пиратов. Самус следует за ней и оказывается на платформе, поднимающейся по высокой шахте. Здесь происходит ее второй сражение с Темной Самус, из которого она вновь выходит победительницей, однако и Темная Самус не уничтожена окончательно. Разбив стеклянную стену зала, в который прибывает платформа, она выпрыгивает наружу и падает в бездонную пропасть. Самус, осмотрев зал, в который она попала, с помощью расположенного рядом временного темного портала поднимается на самый верх и обнаруживает там образец технологии Люминотов - Эхо-забрало, позволяющее видеть отраженные звуковые волны в полной темноте. thumb|Самус находит Винтовую Атаку. Наконец Самус готова отправиться за своим самым мощным улучшением - Винтовой Атакой. Для этого ей приходится, уничтожив стационарного робота, подняться по охраняемой им шахте в недоступную ранее область Крепости, затем, несколько раз переходя из Эфира в Темный Эфир и обратно с помощью соседствующих друг с другом временных порталов, добраться до Хранилища, возведенного Люминотами вокруг одного из их самого лучшего технологического достижения - Винтовой Атаки. Самус приходится решить хитроумную задачу, после чего она получает одно из самых мощных своих улучшений. thumb|left|Самус вступает в бой с [[Квадраксисом.]] Используя полученные улучшения, Самус проникает в различные части Улья Инг и находит там три ключа от Храма Улья, и один из них - непосредственно у входа в Храм. Попав с помощью ключей в Храм, Самус сталкивается там с гигантским роботом-квадроподом Квадраксисом, одержимым Инг. Она вступает с ним в бой, который напоминает скорее аккуратно поставленную задачу, требующую столь же аккуратного решения. Победив его, она получает новое оружие - Луч Аннигиляции, сочетающий в себе свойства как Луча Тьмы, так и Луча Света, а также обладающий способностью самонаведения на врага. После этого Самус забирает планетарную энергию из Контроллера Улья, и переместившись обратно на Эфир, возвращает ее в Контроллер планетарной энергии Храма. Дух О-Лир, склонившись пред ней, благодарит ее за это. Последнее сражение thumb|Самус получает от Люминотов [[Энергокостюм Света.]] Вернувшись в Верховный Храм, Самус узнает от Ю-Моса, что существует еще один, последний Темный Контроллер, охраняемый самым ужасным существом из орды Ингов. Проход к нему закрыт девятью ключами, разбросанными по всему миру Темного Эфира. Чтобы найти их, Самус потребуется специальная броня - и она получает ее от Люминота. Теперь Самус не только полностью защищена от разрушающего воздействия атмосферы Темного Эфира, но также может безбоязненно погружаться в Темную Воду. thumb|left|Самус сражается с Императором Инг. Избороздив всю планету, Самус отыскивает девять ключей, открывающих портал в Небесный Храм - извращенный антипод Верховного Храма, находящийся в Темном Эфире. Там она сражается с финальным боссом игры - самым большим и могучим из Инг, Императором Инг. Сражение с ним состоит из трех фаз, в которых Император приобретает разные формы и становится все сильнее и опаснее. Победив его, Самус забирает всю энергию из последнего, четвертого концентратора энергии. Темный Эфир становится нестабильным, потеряв всю планетарную энергию, и начинает разрушаться. Самус спасается бегством, но путь ей преграждает Темная Самус - это последний бой. Перенасытив свою соперницу Фазоном, Самус дестабилизирует и разрушает ее тело, после чего ей удается вырваться с разрушающегося Темного Эфира буквально в последние секунды перед его гибелью. thumb|[[Люминоты благодарят Самус.]] Самус приносит в Верховный Храм недостающую планетарную энергию и выполняет просьбу Ю-Моса. Тот выводит из состояния анабиоза нескольких оставшихся в живых Люминотов, и они вместе благодарят Самус за спасение их мира. Самус возвращает им Энергокостюм Света и улетает со спасенной ею планеты. thumb|left|Самус в [[Нулевой Костюм|Нулевом Костюме.]] Если игрок пройдет игру, собрав не менее 75% игровых предметов, то он сможет увидеть секретный ролик, в котором Самус предстает в своем Нулевом Костюме перед отлетом с Эфира. thumb|Секретная концовка игры. Если игрок пройдет игру, собрав 100% предметов, то он сможет увидеть секретную концовку, показываемую после заключительных титров. В открытом космическом пространстве неподалеку от обновленного Эфира частицы Фазона объединяются в фигуру, подозрительно напоминающую Темную Самус. Игровой процесс [[Файл:DSCI0223.jpg|thumb|Как и в Metroid Prime, в некоторых случаях игрок может увидеть лицо Самус.]] В игровом процессе Metroid Prime 2: Echoes сохранилось большинство элементов из первой игры Metroid Prime, которая получила неоднозначные отклики как критиков, так и игроков, после объявления о том, что она станет первой игрой серии, использующей вид из первого лица. Однако впоследствии отношение публики сменилось на доброжелательное, поскольку игровой процесс Metroid Prime был признан верным традиционному для игр Metroid стилю с упором на исследование, перемежаемое иногда стычками с противниками. Так же и Metroid Prime 2 предлагает игроку исследовать огромные пространства, решать многочисленные загадки и сражаться с врагами, если последние будут присутствовать. Во время приключений Самус игрок собирает оружие, инструменты и расширения боезапаса и умений, а продвижение по игре основано на использовании этих предметов и сражениях с боссами. Однако в Metroid Prime 2 присутствуют и новые элементы, включающие исследование параллельного мира, новые предметы и многопользовательский режим (мультиплеерa). Ниже приведено описание этих отличий. Концепция Света и Тьмы Катастрофическое столкновение планеты Эфир с Левиафаном привело к появлению в другом измерении ее зловещего, темного двойника - планеты, удачно названной Темный Эфир. В процессе игры Самус должна исследовать оба мира, чтобы найти энергию Света, украденную обитателями Темного Эфира - расой Инг, без которой светлый Эфир не может существовать. Передвижение по светлому Эфиру не вызывает у Самус затруднений, однако в его темной копии на нее воздействует гораздо более опасная окружающая среда - в первую очередь, это крайне вредная атмосфера, вызывающая разрушение ее энергокостюма; для выживания в ней она должна передвигаться между световыми маяками (т. н. Безопасными Зонами), рядом с которыми она может понемногу восстанавливать свою энергию. Между Светлым и Темным Эфиром Самус перемещается с помощью гиперпространственных порталов, активируемых выстрелом из определенного вида оружия либо сканированием близстоящего терминала. Концепция света и тьмы также находит свое отражение в типах предметов, используемых в игре. Лучевое оружие, используемое в первом Metroid Prime - Ледяной Луч, Плазменный Луч и Волновой Луч - было заменено на более соответствующие игровой концепции лучи: - Луч Тьмы, Луч Света и Луч Аннигиляции, соответственно. Новые типы лучей могут поражать различных врагов в зависимости от того, из какого мира те происходят. Новые типы забрал - Забрало Тьмы и Эхо-забрало - поволяют Самус увидеть невидимые невооруженным глазом предметы и материалы и услышать неощутимые звуки, соответственно. Новые костюмы - Энергокостюм Тьмы и Энергокостюм Света - позволяют ей находиться в Темном Эфире гораздо дольше, существенно снижая (или полностью сводя на нет) разрушительное действие атмосферы темной планеты. Враги в игре также представлены в двух версиях: в светлой и темной, при этом последняя носит объединяющее название Порождения Тьмы. Каждая из версий уязвима перед оружием противоположной природы - и это очень важная деталь. Лучи Тьмы и Света имеют ограниченный боезапас, чего раньше в играх серии Metroid никогда не встречалось, поэтому Самус должна находить специальные расширения для увеличения их боезапаса и, кроме того, расчетливо использовать их в бою (хотя она всегда может восполнить боезапас в своем боевом корабле или на Станции Боеприпасов). Режим мультиплеера Основная статья: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes/Режим мультиплеера Стиль Обычно Metroid Prime 2: Echoes считается более мрачной и сложной игрой, чем ее предшественница, благодаря устройству ее сюжета. Рассказанная в игре история Эфира и трагической судьбы Люминотов, а также присутствие темного инфернального измерения вводят в нее ощущения страха, смерти и разрушения, которые раньше никогда не встречались в играх серии, однако впоследствии развитые в игре Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Не встречаясь раньше со злыми силами Инг и Темной Самус (способных поработить и обернуть на сторону зла кого угодно), героиня с горечью узнает, что Космические Пираты - не единственные "плохие парни" в Галактике, что зло может принимать множество других форм и быть столь разрушительным, что от него могут пострадать целые цивилизации. Она узнает и то, что даже Пираты подвержены тьме, которую несут Инг, и могут обратиться в Порождение Тьмы за считанные секунды. Как уже было сказано, уровень сложности Metroid Prime 2 гораздо выше, чем у Metroid Prime. Одной из причин является воздействие Темного Эфира: не только его темная атмосфера, сама по себе разрушающая защиту Самус, но и то, как он воздействует на врагов - одержимый Инг противник переходит в новую форму, обычно называемую "Порождением Тьмы", более сильную и жизнеспособную, чем его светлая версия. Это означает, что урон от его атак более значителен, а чтобы его уничтожить, потребуется сделать большее количество выстрелов. Например, Сплинтер, измененный темной атмосферой, становится Темным Сплинтером, и его движения становятся более быстрыми, а атаки - более точными. В Темном Эфире реже встречаются Станции Сохранения, из-за чего игроку приходится проходить большие расстояния и сражаться с большим количеством врагов, прежде чем он снова получит возможность сохранить игру. Это становится серьезной проблемой на более сложных уровнях игры, особенно когда игрок ищет боссов вроде Альфа Блогга или Хранителя Паука; если победить такого босса сразу не удастся, игрок будет вынужден восстанавливать игру в очень далекой от сражения точке, из-за чего ему придется заново делать вещи, которые нельзя сохранить до сражения с боссом. Другим изматывающим моментом является необходимость повторного прохода локаций (backtracking), играющего важную роль в игре и иногда заставляющего игрока полностью выходить из текущей локации и возвращаться в уже исследованную с тем, чтобы найти там вновь открывшуюся зону, исследовать ее, найти новый предмет и вернуться обратно. Наконец, для прохода в финальную область игры необходимо выполнить определенные условия, которые требуют напряженного исследования всего мира игры, и объем этого исследования гораздо выше, чем это было в первом Metroid Prime. Хотя большинство игроков с воодушевлением приняли этот новый вызов (который становится еще более захватывающим на повышенном уровне сложности), они все же отмечали, что иногда он становится чрезмерным, особенно во время поиска девяти Ключей Небесного Храма. Учитывая этот и все вышеупомянутые факты, Retro Studios сделала вывод, что игра стала слишком сложной для обычных игроков, и приняла решение понизить сложность игры в Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, дав игрокам возможность выбора уровня сложности с самого начала (сначала доступны уровни Нормальный и Ветеран, а при выполнении определенных условий становится доступным уровень Гипер-режим). Разработка После коммерческого успеха Metroid Prime и положительных критических отзывов об игре Nintendo попросила Retro Studios сделать продолжение. Разработчики Retro решили не повторять наработки первой игры, а вместо этого создать новое звуковое сопровождение, спецэффекты оружия и общий художественный дизайн. В Metroid Prime 2 также были реализованы Винтовая Атака и Прыжок от Стены, присутствовавшие в предыдущих играх серии Metroid, но так и не увидевшие свет в первом Prime из-за ограничений на время разработки. Еще одним элементом, который предполагалось вставить в предыдущую игру, был многопользовательский режим. Поскольку жанром Prime являлось приключение от первого лица, то его мультиплеерный режим вряд ли можно было просто скопировать из других подобных игр, представленных на рынке, и поэтому Retro попыталась "создать такую обстановку мультиплеера, к которому любители игр Metroid были бы привычны и сразу бы узнали его". Разработчиками был выбран более насыщенный сюжетный подход с активным использованием кинематографических вставок, при этом Космические Пираты и Метроиды присутствовали в нем в меньшей степени, чем в других играх серии. В Retro решили, что сюжет игры будет следовать линии противостояния света и тьмы, которую, по мнению разработчиков, "сможет понять каждый: борьба добра и зла". Майк Вайкэн, старший дизайнер игры, развил эту тему: "Мы хотели реализовать двустороннюю тему тяготения, при которой вся игра постоянно держала бы игрока в противостоянии тьмы и света. В конечном итоге мы хотели создать естественную причину, основу этого конфликта, так чтобы она отражалась и в базовых способностях игрока." Для этого разработчики обратились за советом к создателям The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, другой игры Nintendo, которая также использовала тему двух параллельных миров. Разрабатывая Темную Самус, команда Retro хотела создать персонажа, похожего на Самус и имевшего такие же размеры, в отличие от огромных монстров, присутствовавших в Metroid Prime. На это разработчиков, в частности, подтолкнула одна их битв с боссом в Metroid: Zero Mission, где Самус сражается со своим зеркальным отражением. Разработчики посчитали, что Темная Самус будет "естественным выбором" для игры, поскольку она хорошо укладывалась в концепцию "драматического ощущения тьмы и света". В Retro решили сделать игру более сложной и захватывающей, чем Metroid Prime — а для этого игрок должен был хорошо освоиться с ее управлением — и считали, что "для второго Prime у нас была возможность или даже свобода" поступить именно так. Retro хотели нацелить Echoes на хардкорную аудиторию, для чего игроки "постоянно должны были заботиться о своем здоровье", и поэтому в игру было введено большое количество мини-боссов и, соответственно, сражений с ними. После выпуска игры разработчики признавались, что процесс ее создания оказался более сложным, чем представлялось вначале, а Майкл Келбо, президент Retro Studios, так прокомментировал это: "Мы хотели не просто выбросить на рынок сиквел известной франшизы, а расширить и улучшить его. В Nintendo дела делаются именно так." Retro также пытались добавить в игру некоторые дополнения, как, например, скрытый и разблокируемый при определенных условиях Super Metroid, однако ограниченный срок разработки не позволил сделать это. Продюсер игры Кенсукэ Танабэ позже рассказывал, что за три месяца до жесткого дедлайна, поставленного Nintendo для релиза игры перед рождественскими каникулами 2004 г., она была готова всего на тридцать процентов. Музыку для Metroid Prime 2: Echoes написал Кендзи Ямамото. Темы, звучащие в разных локациях Темного Эфира, являются более мрачными вариациями мелодий, звучащих в соответствующих локациях Светлого Эфира. В игре также использованы ремиксы нескольких тем из более ранних игр серии Metroid. Например, тема побега, звучащая в конце игры, является ремиксом темы "Escape!" из оригинального Metroid, тема "Hunters", звучащая в многопользовательском режиме, основана на мелодии из Super Metroid, а тема из подводной части региона Топи Торвуса - на мелодии из того же Super Metroid. Выпуск Маркетинговые мероприятия Перед выпуском Echoes Nintendo открыло несколько сайтов, запустив, таким образом, кампанию по вирусному маркетингу, инспирированную игрой из альтернативной реальности для под названием I Love Bees. В число упомянутых сайтов входили: интернет-форум Luminoth Temple; сайт о теории заговора Channel 51, на котором были выложены видеоролики в формате QuickTime с эффектом зернистости пленки, как будто бы сделанные за пределами Земли; сайт Orbis Labs, на котором продавалась "автономная бронированная машина", сходная с Морфо-Шаром; а также сайт Athena Astronautics, рекламировавший путешествия женщин в космос, имевший блог и размещавший предложения по вакансиям охотников за головами на сайте Monster.com. Двадцати пяти случайно выбранным посетителям сайта Athena Astronautics, откликнувшимся на предложения вакансий, было выслано "интерактивное учебное руководство", которое на самом деле было бесплатной копией Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. В октябре 2004 года в Сети появились подставные сайты по "I Love Bees" с тематикой Metroid, на что Nintendo официально сообщила, что никак не связана с ними. Указанная спуфинг-кампания имела несколько тематических доменных имен, вроде ilovebeams.com, при этом на каждом сайте было размещено изображение Самус с заголовком: " . Never send a man to do a woman's job." (досл. "Все ваши пчелы принадлежат нам. Никогда не посылайте мужчин делать женскую работу."). Критические отзывы }} }} }} }}}} Критика восприняла Metroid Prime 2: Echoes весьма положительно. Сравнивая игру с ее предшественницей, Metroid Prime, обозреватель GameSpot Брэд Шумейкер сказал, что Echoes была не хуже предшественника и произвела на него именно то впечатление, которое он и ожидал. Обозреватель IGN Мэтт Кассамассина определил игровой процесс "превосходным" и "почти безупречным", , а Ужасный Сид из GamePro похвалил Echoes за "выдающееся возвращение в форму". Кристан Рид из Eurogamer посчитал Echoes одной из лучших однопользовательских игр для GameCube, а ее сюжет - "хитро придуманным и искусно встроенным в подходящую среду". GameSpot и IGN высоко отметили длительность и увлекательность игрового приключения, особенно указав на минимальное время его прохождения в 20 часов игрового времени. Сайт Computer and Video Games счел игру допустимой для игроков любого возраста, порекомендовав Echoes каждому владельцу GameCube. Динамичная тема переходов между тьмой и светом понравилась GamePro, который также похвалил ее "простой, быстрый и неожиданно захватывающий" многопользовательский режим. Графика и дизайн Echoes также получили высокие оценки; GameSpot счел их одними из лучших на GameCube, а IGN назвал их "великолепными" и "самыми красивыми среди игр для GameCube". Обозреватель The Guardian Ник Джилетт нашел игру очень увлекательной и отметил, что ее карты, местности и бестиарий делают ее великолепным и эпическим приключением в космосе. Брин Уильямс из GameSpy похвалил игровую схему управления и дизайн уровней, прокомментировав, что игра была сложной, но справедливой. Основную часть критических замечаний Echoes получила за свою высокую сложность - так, например, Game Informer заявил, что "не только боссы не прощают игроку ошибки, но и само окружение игры таково, что по нему с трудом удается передвигаться". Некоторые обозреватели отметили большие сложности в поиске ключей от Небесного Храма. GameSpot раскритиковал этот игровой механизм и назвал его "охотой за мусором, еще более сложной, чем вся игра", а 1UP.com заявил, что единственным предназначением этого поиска является искусственное продление времени игры. Многопользовательский режим также был признан неудовлетворительным. GameSpy назвал его "вторичным моментом", обозреватель The Age Джейсон Хилл назвал его "безвкусным и унылым", а Eurogamer сообщил, что прелести одиночного режима не в полной мере перешли в многопользовательский. Game Informer раскритиковал многопользовательский режим за наличие механизма автоприцела, считая, что он делает мультиплеер слишком легким. IGN критиковала графику Echoes и отмечала, что при ближайшем рассмотрении некоторые текстуры выглядят размытыми, а частота кадров иногда падает. В публикациях IGN и The Independent говорилось, что игровой процесс слишком похож на Metroid Prime, , в то время как GamePro не был в восторге от ненастраиваемой под игрока схемы управления. Computer and Video Games и The Age были разочарованы, что Echoes не оказалась такой же инновационной в смысле игрового процесса, каким был Metroid Prime. В обзоре The Age также указывалось, что схема управления игры "неуклюжа", а ее сложность "не прощающей ошибки". Серж Пеннингс из The Observer отметил, что в игре слишком мало мест для ее сохранения, , и за это же ее критиковал X-Play, говоря, что большая часть сложности игры проистекает из-за того, что "система сохранения реализована плохо и явно никуда не годится". В 2004 г. в Северной Америке было продано 470 000 копий Echoes, а в Японии - 70 000. К августу 2009 г. во всем мире было продано 800 000 копий. В 2004 г. Echoes получила награды на церемонии Nintendo Power Awards практически во всех категориях, на которые была номинирована, , а также получила награду за звание Лучшей Игры для GameCube 2004 от IGN, Electronic Gaming Monthly и GameSpy. В список Top 200 Games, опубликованный в Nintendo Power - это список лучших игр, созданных для систем Nintendo - она вошла под номером 174, была признана 74-й лучшей игрой пользователями GameFAQs, 15-й лучшей игрой для GameCube на IGN и 13-й лучшей игрой на GameSpy. Версии для Wii Демоверсия для "Revolution" Во время первых презентаций своей новой видеоконсоли с рабочим названием "Revolution" (позже названной "Wii") на Tokyo Game Show 15 сентября 2005 г. и в отеле Нью-Йорка 8 декабря того же года Nintendo предложила некоторым представителям прессы в частном порядке попробовать восемь демо-игр. Большинство из них были просто демонстрациями концепции и возможностей нового устройства. Среди этих демо-игр были (в порядке показа): тир со стрельбой по кирпичикам, игра-рыбалка (впоследствии ставшая игрой Wii Play), электрический лабиринт с указателем в виде палочки, воздушный хоккей, стрельба по корзинам, игра "найди Покемона" и полет на бумажном самолетике над Островом Дельфина в Super Mario Sunshine. http://asia.cnet.com/reviews/home_av/others/0,39037627,39255145-1,00.htm http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3143782 http://cube.ign.com/articles/651/651275p1.html Последней и технически наиболее совершенной демо-игрой стала специальная версия Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, которую Retro Studios в течение нескольких недель специально перенесла на новую платформу и которая включала в себя поддержку управления контроллером-указкой. Только в этой демо-игре использовался (и, таким образом, был представлен) Nunchuk. Раскладка кнопок была следующей: A:Прыжок, B:Стрелять, Z1:Переключить Забрало, Z2:Захват прицела/Сканирование и Select:Морфо-Шар. Последние три кнопки впоследствии были переименованы в "C", "Z" и "-" соответственно. Представляя, как новая система управления может использоваться в различных игровых жанрах, IGN писала: "Использование контроллера Nintendo в шутерах от первого лица дает ощущение всевластия и свободы. Мы знаем, что говорим, потому что Nintendo продемонстрировала модифицированную версию Metroid Prime 2, использующую новые контроллеры, и их потенциал, несомненно, поражает. В этой демонстрации игрок может перемещать Самус по игровому миру с помощью аналогового джойстика. Однако необходимость в автоприцеле отпала благодаря новому уровню точности, достигаемому с использованием контроллера-указателя. Этот уровень сравним только с играми для PC, в которых используется мышь, и игроку теперь остается только указать на нужное место и выстрелить." http://cube.ign.com/articles/651/651224p3.html Из интервью IGN, взятого у Retro Studios в 2009: "Инновационная схема управления с помощью Wiimote в Corruption родилась благодаря технической демонстрации на Tokyo Game Show и одному талантливому программисту Марку Хей-Хатчинсону. Nintendo требовался проект для демонстрации журналистам на TGS всей мощи нового контроллера применительно к играм от первого лица. Конечно, она обратилась к Retro Studios с просьбой о создании такой демонстрации. Примерно за два месяца до TGS в офис разработчиков в Остине поступил прототип Revolution -- "это было просто печатная плата, из которой во все стороны торчали провода; прикольно", сказал Уокер -- и она тут же исчезла за дверью Хатчинсона. "Марк в буквальном смысле был заперт в своем офисе, потому что ему нельзя было показывать кому бы то ни было, чем он там занимался. И он создал чудо." '' ''Я спросил, сколько времени у него ушло на это. "Примерно два полных месяца - и это были два очень трудных месяца. Он часто засиживался по ночам, но ему нравилась каждая минута, отданная на это. Он был таким увлеченным программистом, преданным своему делу. И когда мы впервые попробовали то, что он делал, мы пришли в экстаз, поскольку, во-первых, у нас была великолепная демонстрация для Tokyo Game Show, и, кроме того, весь потенциал нового контроллера для Wii, использованного в Metroid Prime 3, в тот момент засиял новыми красками", ответил он. Демонстрация для TGS была не одной из ранних версий Prime 3, а переделкой Prime 2. "Мы возродили Echoes -- и это не шутка", заключил Уокер." http://wii.ign.com/articles/101/1016511p8.html New Play Control! Об игре New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, как и о втором сходном римейке игры Metroid Prime, было объявлено в 2008 г. на осенней пресс-конференции Nintendo в Японии. Обе игры были включены в серию римейков New Play Control! - игр для Nintendo GameCube, перенесенных под видеоконсоль Wii. В обеих играх установлено новое управление, а также слегка улучшена графика.http://wii.ign.com/articles/915/915548p2.html Игра вышла в Японии в 2009 г. ''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' thumb|250px|Самус сражается с тремя [[Боевой Инг|Боевыми Инг (компьютерное изображение, созданное для Metroid Prime Trilogy).]] Анонс Metroid Prime Trilogy состоялся 22 мая 2009 г. На нем было объявлено, что сборник выйдет в Северной Америке 24 августа того же года по цене $49.99. Диск включает в себя Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes и Metroid Prime 3: Corruption с управлением Wii Remote, а также новым контентом, меню и разблокируемыми бонусами. Сборник вышел в назначенный срок и содержал в себе все заявленные части с улучшениями, введенными ранее в японских версиях New Play Control!. Интересные факты *В момент выхода игры Квадраксис считался самым большим боссом всей серии игр Metroid. Некоторые источники полагают, что на тот момент это был самый большой босс всех видеоигр. *В день выпуска Metroid Prime в Северной Америке игра Echoes была анонсирована под названием Metroid 1.5. *Еще до выхода Echoes некоторые игроки получили возможность увидеть предварительную версию игры в виде бонус-диска Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc, выпущенного Nintendo. На нем находились трейлеры игры, история серии ''Metroid'', и демоверсия, включавшая в себя 12 комнат из Подножья Храма, Пустынь Агона и Пустынь Темного Агона в перемешанном порядке. Позже этот диск поставлялся в комплекте с Metroid Prime и с Nintendo GameCube. *''Echoes'' является первой игрой во всей серии, в которой присутствует многопользовательский режим (хотя еще на коробке с Metroid было написано о возможности игры вдвоем), а также пополнение боеприпасов для нового Лучевого оружия. *Хотя игра Echoes и является продолжением Metroid Prime, хронологически ее события происходят после Metroid Prime Hunters. *Одна из музыкальных тем, звучащих в многопользовательском режиме, с названием Hunters является ремиксом темы зеленого Бринстара из Super Metroid. Музыкальная тема нижнего этажа Топей Торвуса - Torvus Catacombs - является ремиксом темы красного Бринстара из того же Super Metroid. Тема побега, звучащая в самом конце Echoes, является ремиксом темы Escape! из оригинального Metroid. *В игре WarioWare: Smooth Moves есть микроигра, основанная на Echoes. *Можно заметить, что все лучевое оружие в Metroid Prime 2: Echoes с небольшими изменениями перекочевало в игру из Metroid Prime, немного изменив при этом цветовую палитру. Луч Аннигиляции является измененной цветовой версией Плазменного Луча, Луч Тьмы - Ледяного Луча, а Луч Света - Волнового Луча. Аналогичным образом Плазменный Луч и Луч Аннигиляции являются самыми мощныим видами лучевого оружия в своих играх (не считая Фазонового Луча). Как Луч Тьмы, так и Ледяной Луч способны замораживать врагов, а Плазменный Луч и Луч Света после зарядки обладают поджигающим эффектом. Волновой Луч и Луч Аннигиляции обладают свойством самонаводки. *В Echoes содержится наибольшее из всех игр серии Metroid количество ссылок на кинофраншизу Чужой: :*Идея планеты с высокотурбулентной атмосферой, повреждающей корабль протагониста, перекликается с концепцией Чужого, где корабль Ностромо получает повреждения во время посадки на планету LV-426 и вынужден оставаться на этом планетоиде до завершения всех ремонтных работ. :*Задание по высадке на Эфире и восстановлению связи с бойцами Федерации, полученное Самус, перекликается с сюжетом фильма Чужие, в котором Рипли и отряд Колониальных Морпехов отправляются на LV-426, чтобы восстановить связь с колонистами. :*Гнездо Сплинтеров на оперативной базе Федеральных морпехов и висящие трупы солдат, закутанных в подобие паутины, очень похожи на сцены из Чужих - там герои тоже обнаруживают гнездо Чужих и закутанные в коконы тела колонистов в комплексе зданий колонии. :*Согласно сюжетной раскадровке Echoes, сцена, в которой Темная Самус целится в настоящую во время их первой встречи, основана на кульминационной сцене Чужих. :*Войска Федерации можно до определенной степени соотнести с Колониальными Пехотинцами из Чужих. :*Эпизод, в котором Сплинтеры забираются на борт корабля Tyr и полностью разрушают его, перекликается с эпизодом из Чужих, в котором один из Чужих забирается на борт первого челнока с Сулако и убивает пилотов на нем, в результате чего челнок разбивается о скалы, оставляя прочих членов экипажа без средств к передвижению и выживанию. :*Из журналов G. F. S. Tyr становится известно, что один из пехотинцев, рядовой первого класса Дж. Хейли повредился в рассудке во время атаки Сплинтеров. Этот эпизод перекликается с сюжетом Чужих, в которых Хадсон тоже трогается умом, когда выясняется, что все надежды выжить на LV-426 потеряны. *Работоспособная демонстрация игры была доступна в 2004 г., во время Nintendo Fusion Tour. Уже в 2005 г. вышла полноценная версия игры. *Игра Echoes была первой из серии Metroid Prime (а также во всей серии Metroid), в которой появился диалог между персонажами-людьми (крик инженера Ф. Триплетта во время последнего отчета: "Эйс! Они слишком быстро приближаются! Мне нужно подкрепление! Мне нужно подкрепление!") *Когда Инг крадут у Самус все ее вооружение, надписи на экране сообщают о том, что потеряны также Супер Бомбы и Луч-Гарпун, несмотря на то, что перед этим оба этих предмета нельзя было использовать, а в списках инвентаря они не значились. *Как ни странно, существа Нова с Зебеса присутствуют на концепт-артах игры. Возможно, что они были исключены из финальной версии игры во время разработки. Их присутствие было бы тем более странным, что ни на Эфире, ни на Темном Эфире нет областей с высокими температурами. :*Другое существо, Пучок Щупалец, также присутствует на концепт-арте, но остается неизвестным, какое существо в самой игре соответствует ему. Вполне возможно, однако, что это существо и вовсе не использовано в игре. Галерея Изображения из внутриигровой галереи см. в статье Галерея игры Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Файл:Out of darkness box.png|Прототип обложки Файл:Mw-boxartp-8-nwf.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes'' (японская версия) Файл:Play-on-wii-metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes.jpg|''New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (японская версия) Файл:MP2 JP Cover design.jpg|Концепция дизайна японской обложки Файл:Cookie.jpg|Рекламное печенье. Ссылки * (англ.) *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/gamecube/589573-metroid-prime-2-echoes Metroid Prime 2: Echoes] на GameFAQs. *[http://www.metroid-database.com/mp2/ Metroid Prime 2: Echoes] на Metroid-Database.com. Примечания en:Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Категория:Игры Категория:Серия Metroid Prime Категория:Серия Metroid Категория:GameCube Категория:GCN Категория:Wii Категория:Серия Prime Категория:Metroid Prime 2: Echoes